


Kōru

by aoinii



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Izaya almost cries, Izaya's mom yells at him, Mean Parents, but he doesnt, im still bad at tagging im sorry, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoinii/pseuds/aoinii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mother, if you were around, would I still hear things? Would I still see the ghosts of the people-- of my clients, that I've killed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kōru

Izaya remembered the dread he felt when he saw 'Mother' appear on his phone. He remembered the part of him that said **'Don't answer. Neither of them have called in six years-- why call now?'**

He ignored it.

He answered.

Right from the beginning she had started antagonizing him, asking him about his work and day to day life. She questioned why he never called, which he then replied by saying he _simply didn't want to_.

They argued for what felt like _hours_ when really it had only been about half of one. Izaya's mother did most of the talking, throwing accusation after accusation at her child.

He snapped at her about halfway through the conversation.

_“Maybe if we were around more, you wouldn't have turned into this.”_ She said, her voice stern and unfeeling.

“This?” He questioned, his voice cracking as he leaned forward in his desk chair. His phone was clenched tightly to his ear, his knuckles white. “What is _'this,'_ Mother?”

_“You lie everyday, you hurt people--”_

“I do what you did to me!”

_“We didn't—”_

“No, no.” Izaya said quickly, taking a deep breath. “Let me correct myself. You were worse.”

_“Izaya--”_

“No. Let me talk, Mother.”

Standing up from his desk, the raven walked around it to walk outside. Leaning against the railing of his balcony, the informant took a deep breath.

“Do you wish to know what I honestly believe?” He asked, his throat feeling odd and pained. “What I honestly think?”

_“N--”_

“I think that I'd be worse than I am now.”

“Mother, if you were around, would I still hear things?” He questioned, staring over what he could see of the city yet not truly seeing anything. “Would I still see the ghosts of the people-- of my clients, that I've killed?”

_“You didn't have a good--”_

“Would I still have blood on my hands, Mother?”

_“Izaya Orihara, are you accusing your father and I of making you this way?”_

“Well you certainly weren't there as you should have been, were you not?” He asked, blinking slowly as he looked down towards the streets below. “Mairu and Kururi ended up just _fine,_ but then again, you stayed with them, _right?”_

_“Don't--”_

“Why did you call me?”

_“W-Well we were going out of the country and your sisters don't have a place to stay...”_

“Drop them off, don't come up here, and never call me again.”

He spoke without hesitation, willing to do anything for his sisters. Unfortunately, the pleasantries didn't extend to his parents, the informant quickly hanging up as soon as he was finished talking.

Izaya had no clue as to why he still loved his parents. After everything they'd done to him, one would think that he'd hate them.

For some reason, he couldn't.

He still valued their opinion of him, holding it higher than anyone else's. In all honesty, nothing that anyone said truly cut deep-- that was, as long as it wasn't the words of his parents.

As he walked back in, the informant sighed, looking at his phone as it began to ring. Seeing _'Mother'_ flash across the screen yet again, he preformed the action he believed should have taken place the first time.

He pressed ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> this is reposted from my blog shouichimayoshi
> 
> if you liked it, and even if you didn't, please let me know in a comment!!! ♥


End file.
